


Stray

by siangjiang



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Hilde caught herself a new pet.





	Stray

Hilde inspected the man that had been pushed to his knees in front of her. The leather straps, collar, pink cowboy hat and mask. Not a getup she’d wear herself, but she could respect the intent.

“Where on earth did you find this...thing?” she asked bemused. The question was directed at her men, but the stranger decided to answer for himself. “Oh they found me, alright. Bunch of brutes barging into my lair” He winked at the soldier next to him “I did appreciate the force though”

Hilde chuckled. A man of her own heart it seemed. She eyed the collar he was wearing, pulling gently at it. “Is this just to complete the look, or do you have a master running around somewhere?”

“I’m my own master” he answered “Nobody has tamed Dylan yet”

“I see. Like a street dog” she said “Well Dylan, lucky you that we rescued you off the street. Be a good boy and this might turn into your forever home”

“Dog?” Dylan’s eye glinted dangerously “How DARE YOU!?” He launched himself at her, but two soldiers grabbed his shoulders and held him back. Hilde placed a hard slap across his face.

“Got the teeth to match, I see” she chuckled “And quite the bark. Nothing a quick neutering can’t fix”

That made Dylan stop struggling. He scanned her face to see if she was serious, and when he found no hint of joking he slowly got back down on his knees. “I apologize...mistress”

“Mistress” she tasted the word “I like the sound of that”


End file.
